Deeper Meaning
by totyd
Summary: This is a remake of my old story, 'Deeper Meaning' I was reading it and I literally sat there, "Dafudge was I thinking when I wrote this?" There are changes, like Gaara will no longer appear as an abusive boyfriend annnd there are no more 'thoughts' If I want them to have thoughts, it will go like dis, "Ino sighed, 'Ugh! This is pointless..' " XD Hope you enjoy this remake..
1. Welcome Back!

Deeper Meaning~

This is a remake of my old story, 'Deeper Meaning' I was reading it and I literally sat there, "Dafuq was I thinking when I wrote this?" There are changes, like Gaara will no longer appear as an abusive boyfriend annnd there are no more 'thoughts' If I want them to have thoughts, it will go like dis, "Ino sighed, 'Ugh! This is pointless..' " XD Hope you enjoy this remake.. I hope I will too!

By the way, **I do not, in ANY way, shape, or form, own Naruto. I just wrote the story.**

Chapter 1- Welcome Back!

It was a chilly Sunday morning in Konoha. A young girl sat at the cashier in what looks like a flower shop. No customers. It was about.. 9:30 A.M, not surprising that there were no customers, I mean come on, its a Sunday. Who would be buying flowers. Back to the girl, she looked about 17 years old. She was fair-skinned with the average height of a young women. Her eyes were a bright blue, seemingly lost in her thoughts. The girl had long blonde hair, it was pulled up in a bun at the moment. She was wearing a violet colored dress that went down to her knees, under the dress there were black leggings, to keep her warmer.

A sigh escaped her lips. Ever since the shop opened, she has been sighing and mumbling to herself. Finally, she broke. "AGH!" The girl screamed, slamming her fists down on the wooden counter. Had she hit any harder, the wood would have broken in half. "Where the hell is he?!" She complained, yelling louder. "Oh shut up." A voice interuppted her meaningless complaints. The girl immidiately stiffened and whipped around towards the door of the shop. A tall man leaned against the door. How could she not hear him come in? He was wearing a lazy, but amused expression. He had narrow brown eyes but he also had long, jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, resembling a pinapple. He was wearing a pair of stud earrings. At the moment he was wearing his Jounin attire.

The man scratched his head. "Ah. Now your speechless? Ha. What a draag. Women are so odd sometimes." The girl had tears forming in her eyes as she ran at the man, but instead of hugging him, she punched his cheek. The man didnt fly backwards, as one would think because of the intensity of the punch. Instead, he placed his hand on his, now red, cheek. "Ow. What the hell was that for?" He noticed the girl crying. "Hmph. You didnt change much.. Ino.." The female glared at him through the tears, but she was smiling at the same time. Ino Yamanaka was her name. She wiped some of the tears, but more just kept coming. "Its because your an idiot! Shikamaru... Why didnt you give me some idea of when you were coming back?!" The man, Shikamaru, sighed and placed his hands behind his head. His cheek still hurt. "Ahh. Sorry. I got caught up in things. But.." His face turned serious. "I.. Uh.. Saw Sakura.." He looked away, wanting to avoid the subject, but he couldnt. Ino had stiffened again. "Sakura?"

The man nodded. "What happened? Is she okay?!" Sighing, he knew this would happen. Shikamaru walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was shaking. "Calm down Ino. Everything is okay now. I got things fixed. Sakura.. Was almost raped by Kiba Inuzuka. He went on a rampage after being rejected by Hinata multiple times.. and so he went after Sakura. But before he could get the chance to actually.. Uh.. You know.." His gaze averted from her eyes, but quickly went back as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ah. Sai burst in at the right time and saved her.. Kiba was arrested and wont be out for a long time, and Sakura is happy with Sai." He gave her a slight smile, more a smirk, but hey, thats Shikamaru for you. But sadly, Ino had burst into tears once again. These were more emotional than the tears she shed for him. He didnt want to startle her, but he wrapped his arms around her lightly and hugged her tight.

Ino had felt her heart start pounding as she felt his arms wrap around her. Her tears wernt stopping though, so she just let herself break in his arms. A few minutes later, she took a deep breath and backed away. "T-Thanks.. Shikamaru.. I'm glad she's okay and happy now.. But I really wish you could have called.. Or emailed me or something to let me know that you were coming back.." Ino wiped her face, wiping away the remaining tears that had fallen. "Sorry you had to see.. Me like that.." She looked away as she looked at the time. It was almost 10 o'clock. In the half hour they had met up, so much has happened. But her heart was still pounding her chest. 'God dammit Ino! Girl you cant feel this way.. You have a boyfriend! You are completely over Shikamaru! No more feelings!' She mentally slapped herself. After they had all 'grown up' and became Chunin/Jounin, Ino had realized she actually had feelings for that lazy bimbo, but she didnt tell anyone, not even Sakura, about her feelings.

She told herself she was just going to let them fade out. Thats why she got a boyfriend. Thats right, Ino really has a boyfriend. But he was a new ninja that was a Chunin, while she was a Jounin now, of course, they had met each other before he took the Chunin exams. It was a lot less frantic than it was when she took it, but it was difficult still. He made it through and confessed his feelings to Ino. Ino was skeptical about it at first, but hell, it was a boyfriend and he was cute. She had always felt her heart thump a bit when she was around him. She accepted and they started dating. Officially, they have been dating for four months. After the first month, he showed his true self. The boy wasnt the cute, sweet, innocent thing she first met. He was very controlling, protective, and somewhat abusive. He had hit her a few times after big things happened in his life, when he was stressed. Of course, no one knows about it, and she isnt planning on telling anyone.

Shikamaru noticed her concerned look, and asked about it. "Is something wrong? Ino-pig~~" He teased, trying to make her feel better. Ino snapped back to reality and smirked. "Oh shut up Pinapple-Head.." She stuck her tongue out and forgot that her boyfriend, his name was Shikura, was going to meet her at 10:30 to take her out to breakfast/lunch for her break. By this time, it was now 10:20 and Shikura thought it would be better to show up early. The boy slowly made his way to the store, opening the door, he saw Ino and Shikamaru laughing and enjoying themselves. Irritated, he stomped in, making his presence obvious. Ino quickly turned, about to greet the customer, when she saw it was Shikura. A smile played across her face as she ran at him. "Shikura!" Then she hugged him. Happy, he hugged her back and at the same time, made eye contact with Shikamaru, Shikamaru had a friendly look, but shocked as well, while Shikura gave him a death glare.

"Uh. Hey babe.." He looked down at his girlfriend, he was a bit taller than her. He leaned down to give her a kiss, but she denied him, which made him kinda angry. Why was she always shying away? "Are you ready to go?" Ino looked at him in surprise and realized the time. "O-Oh my gosh! I got distracted! Oh, Shikamaru! Introduce yourself, thats Shikura, my boyfriend~!" She ran to the back as the two men silently battled. Her heart was pounding. 'Ugh! He caught me in an awkward situation.. Shikura.. Why did you come so early..' She thought to herself, but remembered that he tried to kiss her. 'He isnt gunna be very happy when we are alone.. I'll prepare myself for a hit or two.' She decided to herself.

As she was getting ready to go, Shikura and Shikamaru stared at each other. But Shikamaru broke, but... He started.. Laughing? Why was he laughing. Shikura was angry. "What? Why the hell are you laughing at me? and who the hell are you anyway? You better not hit on my Ino.. I will beat the shit out of you.. Are you some Genin who wants to be with her? Hah! She's mine so back off.." Shikamaru listened to his listless threats. He then made eye contact with the boy and pointed at his jacket. "E-Hem.." Clearing his throat, he started his reply. "First off, I am Shikamaru. I am a Jounin, and I've known Ino far longer than you have." He emphasized the word 'far.' Shikura glared at him, and was about to banter back, but he was interuppted. "I am Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara clan, I'm sure you've heard of it. I was on Ino's team, team 10, when we were Genin, and I was still on a team with her when we became Chunin, but I became Jounin. I skipped Chunin level, as you may know, and a few months ago, I was sent on a long mission to the more 'modern' day area of the world. So I have been gone for months and just came back, before I left, Ino told me she wanted me to come to her first, so I did. There you have. Ugh. This is so troublesome.." He sighed and leaned against the wall.

Shikura did not like him. Who cares if he was some bigwig here in the village. Sure, the Nara Clan was strong, but he always regarded the Yamanaka Clan as the strongest, in his eyes. "Well.. Ino is mine! I wont let you have her!" Then, Ino came out of the back area, she had taken her hair down and it had reached her knees. Man, her hair got long. She was still in the violet dress she wore to work, but she came out with a sign that said, "Gone to lunch! Be back around 12!" and she hung it on the door.

Signaling to the boys she said, "Come on. Get out! I gotta lock it up. Anyway, see you later.. Shithead." She threw pointless banter at him again. Shikura got a little jealous, it was obvious that this was the man she was smitten for before he came along. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her off towards her house, because he parents were gone for the week. Shikamaru noticed the boy get jealous, and replied, "Team 10 is meeting tonight at 7! Dont be late.. Forehead girl~" He mocked back. Ino smiled as she was taken into the house.

Shikura was mumbling to himself about various things, about how she paid more attention to Shikamaru, how he felt left out, and why he wasnt told about him. Ino turned and smiled brightly. "So? What do you wanna eat today?" Shikura didnt hear her, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt really pay attention. "Shikura? Hello~~" She waved her hand in front of his face, still no response. She shrugged her shoulders and just started making some instant noodles.

-To Shikamaru!-

Shikamaru lugged himself out of the store and parted with Ino. She headed to her house with her boyfriend. He really didnt expect her to find a boyfriend in the time when he was gone. But thats probably when she was most hurt, because Sakura left, Sasuke was gone, Sai left soon after, and Shikamaru was her only escape. They would hangout a lot even though Shikamaru had a lot of work. Maybe that was the Genin boy Ino mentioned.

But now he's a Chunin.. and he doesnt seem very safe to be around. Shikamaru waved the thoughts from his headed and lazed about for a few minutes, then he decided he'd go visit Chouji. He wasnt going to be very happy that he visited Ino first. Shikamaru always felt that tug at his heart to allow himself to love Ino, but he never could. Not since Chouji admitted his feelings for her. He hated this torn feeling, so he always blew it off. But this boyfriend had him upset. He couldnt deny it any longer..

**A/N:  
Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! If your a new reader, this is my remake of my older story, Deeper Meaning. Its a lot different. Gaara isnt in this one, and the abusive boyfriend has a plot now! 8D I have a feeling this one is going to be a lot longer than my other one. If you wanna read the other one, go ahead and check it out! Its called Deeper Meaning(No really?) I feel like this one has everyone more in character and isnt just mushed together. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! The reviews get me going and I dont slack off as much! 8D I am counting on you guys to get me off my lazy arsenal! Thanks! Sorry, this is a really long Authors note.**


	2. Shikura?

Deeper Meaning~

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just wrote the story and oh, Shikura is my original character though!**

anonimous: Thanks! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you keep reading! Glad you like it better than my old one, I certainly do too!

-  
**POSSIBLE SPOILER AHEAD IF YOU HAVENT READ NARUTO CHAPTER 322-328 OR WATCHED EPISODE 80!  
**  
Chapter 2 - Shikura?

But now he's a Chunin.. and he doesnt seem very safe to be around. Shikamaru waved the thoughts from his headed and lazed about for a few minutes, then he decided he'd go visit Chouji. He wasnt going to be very happy that he visited Ino first. Shikamaru always felt that tug at his heart to allow himself to love Ino, but he never could. Not since Chouji admitted his feelings for her. He hated this torn feeling, so he always blew it off. When he was sent out on his mission, he thought he could end these thoughts once and for all. But this boyfriend had him upset. He couldnt deny it any longer..

When he first saw the depressed figure through the window of the shop, his heart began that familiar thumping motion. He ignored it for awhile, but once he greeted the young woman, he was afraid she'd be able to hear it, so he played off the cool guy. He tried to be calm, and in a sense, he was, but in his mind, he had no idea what he was going to do. He felt this feeling take away his entire look of devastation on her face killed him inside, he just wanted to hug the girl and tell her everything was alright and no one was going to suffer anymore.

But alas, she had someone else in her mind. But thats life right? Falling in love.. Falling out of love. It just takes time to get over someone. But he had a feeling this one wasnt going to be easy to get over. Sighing, he made his way over to Chouji's house. It would be nice to vent to his best friend, seemingly enough, it was eventful as they decided to go out and eat. Afterwords, they both decided to give Ino a visit later.

- Back to Ino -

The food was cooked, and they were eating. But still, Shikura was very quiet. He hadnt said a word since he was mumbling to himself. Of course, now he was back to reality, but obviously he still was in deep thought. "Shikura? Is everything okay?" Shikura looked up and met his violet eyes with her bright blue ones. His heart started pounding again, why did he like her so much? Quickly, he looked away. "Ah.. Sorry.. I was just thinking.." Ino pouted a little when he so quickly averted her gaze.

Oh right, Shikura was a bit taller than Ino, but shorter than Shikamaru. He had dark purple-black hair, it was so black it had a dark purple tint and his eyes were a beautiful violet. He was nicely built, he had muscles, but they werent like 'SUPER BUFF MAN' they were normal for a ninja at the time. He had no flab, it was flat muscle. But of course, no 6-pack like some people, but that didnt phase him. He was a master of Genjutsu, having learned mostly under Kurenai Yuhi, a master as well, but she guided him along after she was stable with her baby. He heard that Shikamaru was the one who helped her raise the baby. Why would Ino like a guy like that? Obviously, he liked Kurenai-Sensei. Having this thought, he perked up.

"Hey. Ino. About that Shikamaru guy.. Does he have a thing for Kurenai-Sensei? I mean, he DID help her raise the baby she had and he was really close to her." Ino had tensed a bit at the subject, it wasnt a very.. Pleasant subject for her to talk about. "Ah.. Umm.. Well, no. Shikamaru would never have developed feelings for her.. Uhm.. The baby's dad. He was our Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.. He, uh, left.." The subject had her on the verge of tears, but she took a deep breath and held it in. Shikura took this as a chance to pry, "Oh? Asuma-Sensei? I remember him! I didnt know he was your Sensei too! Kurenai and him were so close! Why did he leave? What kind of asshole leaves him woman after he gets her pregnant?!"

At this, Ino stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Her look turned from sad to angry. The tears had started falling down her cheeks as she told him. "You dont know anything! Do you really see Asuma-Sensei as the kind of man who would leave a woman like that?!" Startled, Shikura almost fell out of his chair trying to back up. "Uh.. Ino?" Ino had stomped into her room and brought out a picture, it was their team picture.

Their sensei, Asuma, was smiling, a cigarette positioned awkwardly in his mouth as he stood behind three young Genin. A bigger boy, whose name escaped him at the moment, whom had a bag of chips was standing awkwardly. The boy in the middle had hair that resembled a pinapple, must be that Shikamaru, he had fishnets and a jacket over that. He looked irritated as well. Then there was a young woman, blond hair up in a pony tail as he blue eyes had a fierce, but again, there was an irritated look in them. She was captivating still. He caught himself staring at her while Ino stood in front of him.

"Ino.. This is your old team photo? I see that Shikamaru was on your team.. Anyway.." He was about to continue, but she pointed to their Sensei, Asuma. "He's dead." Was all Ino could choke out. Shocked, he looked up at her. "What?" Ino took a deep breath and nodded. "He died.. H-He died saving us.. F-Fighting the Akatsuki member Hidan.." She had to take another breath, this was very hard.

"He's been gone for awhile now.. But I just.. This topic.. He died while Kurenai was pregnant.. H-His final words to Shikamaru were, 'Please help Kurenai..' To me, 'Dont cry Ino.. Same with you Chouji.. You guys will grow up to be amazing ninja.'" Ino had collasped to her knees and began to sob. There was a knock at the door as he quickly tried to get over to her. Whoever was outside, heard the commotion and a girl crying, their knock turned into a pounding. "One sec!" Shikura yelled.

Heading to the door, he frowned upon his stupidness. He felt like he really screwed up this time. Seeing Ino so helpless on the ground, clutching that photo just hurt. The fact that he was the one who caused it made him feel worse. He opened the door, an irritated look on his face. He had opened it to find that Shikamaru and a larger man, who kind of looked like that guy in the photo, except he was missing the chips.. They both had concerned looks on their faces, as they peered in, not looking at the him, they saw Ino collasped on the ground, trying to muffle her sobs. Quickly, Shikamaru had pushed Shikura out of the way and cradling Ino in his arms. A glare was turned on him as the other man went over to her. "What did you do to her?!" His voice was menacing, it made him shiver.

Ino tried to protect him, "W-We were.. just.. Talking.." She broke out in sobs again." SIghing, he leaned back against the door, as there was no room for him to console her between the two. They noted the picture in her arms. Wide-eyed, they turned towards Shikura. "What? I mentioned a touchy subject. I didnt know she would break down like this, and I should be the one consoling MY girlfriend, not you. Can I please have MY girlfriend back?" He asked coldly, emphasizing that he owned her. This seemed to surprise the larger boy, he looked at Ino, narrowing his eyes.

But Shikamaru didnt let go, and Ino didnt let him. She allowed herself to be cradled and babied by him. This angered Shikura even more. Why was she always attached to him? Shikamaru whispered something in her ear and she seemed to slowly be calming down. The larger man walked over to Shikura, grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the house. He was surprised at how strong he was. "Hey! Stop it!" He managed to free himself from the mans grip. "Who the hell are you? and why the hell are you taking me away? Ino needs me now!" The man caught his gaze with another menacing glare.

"I am Chouji. Thats all you ned to know, I was on Ino and Shikamaru's team when we were Genin. Oh so he was the large boy. He had lost a considerable amount of weight though. "So why did you take me out here?" Chouji had glared again. "What did you say to her? She hasnt sobbed like this since..." He trailed off, Shikura figured he was talking about Asuma. "Since Sarutobi-Sensei died?" Chouji whipped his head up, the sadness in his eyes was eminent, but he didnt hide the shock that Shikura knew what happened. "I guess this is the 'touchy subject' you mentioned to Ino?" Shikura slightly nodded, still feeling bad about his comment. He didnt meet Chouji's gaze again.

"I hope you know.. That is a very touchy subject for all of us. The fact that she opened up to you is surprising, but.. You should break up with her immidieatly.." Shikura took a step back, what? Break up? Why? "W-What are you talking about?! Why should I leave her? I didnt mess up that badly!" Chouji sighed, this was too much work. Why does Chouji want Shikura to leave Ino? All of these questions will be answered.. Hopefully next chapter!

**A/N:**

**Hey~ Thanks for the reviews, anyone who is a 'guest' and doesnt have an acutal account, the reply to your review will be at the top! Everyone else will get a PM back! Thanks guys! I wasnt really inspired to write this chapter because.. I dont know. I just didnt feel like it, but with your encouragement I didnt wanna ever stop typing! Hopefully I'll have Chapter 3 our asap! But this one is going to be longer than my other one (Obviously) Buuuut, it'll be more active with a story line. I wanted to delve into Shikura a little bit. Then this obviously takes place in Shippuden. Read and Review guys! Favorites, Follows, and Reviews keep me going faster! Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
